


sorry for what i said during mario kart.

by redhoods



Series: spideytorch week 2017. [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart, Spideytorch Week 2017, vague canon timeline is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: Johnny’s not a sore loser. He’sreallynot. But this is just... it’s embarrassing. Peter has lapped him at least twice already and barrelling fast towards a third lap. And, if he were playing anyone else, he wouldn’t resort to such shameless tactics, but, well, it’s Peter.





	sorry for what i said during mario kart.

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy cliche drabbly thing for day two: competition of [spideytorch week](http://spideytorchweek.tumblr.com/)! also the first thing i've written of this pairing. i missed day one but i'll probably hit it back on day seven.
> 
> unbeta'd as usual.

“Oh, come on!”

Peter crowed his excitement, leaping up from the couch and doing this awkward shimmying dance that Johnny was embarrassed to admit did things to him. (At least, from his angle on the floor where all he could really see was Peter’s ass.)

Pulling himself back up onto the couch, Johnny reclaimed his controller with a huff, “That’s just cheating, Pete!”

Controller held above his head, Peter barely even flinches when Johnny digs an elbow into his side, cackling in a way that might be unhinged if it were anyone else. His whole body is buzzing with it, moving and wiggling, leaning this way and that as he steers his character.

Johnny’s not a sore loser. He’s _really_ not. But this is just... it’s embarrassing. Peter has lapped him at least twice already and barrelling fast towards a third lap. And, if he were playing anyone else, he wouldn’t resort to such shameless tactics, but, well, it’s Peter.

Biding his time, he waits until Peter’s settled a little, a little more comfortable in his lead ahead of the group, then he moves, slides himself into Peter’s lap, chest to chest with Peter. It has the desired effect, because Peter jerks and as such, his character goes sliding off the track.

“Now who’s cheating?” Johnny feels the rumble of Peter’s chest as he talks, ducks his head a little to hide his grin in Peter’s shoulder, his controller abandoned next to them. He had no hope of winning, but he’ll be satisfied if Peter doesn’t come in first either.

Humming low in his throat, Johnny doesn’t even bother feigning innocence, “All’s fair.”

Peter snorts, but Johnny notes with satisfaction that he makes no move to push him away. In fact, Peter’s arm loops around his middle, his hand spanning wide across Johnny’s lower back in a way that makes his insides squirm.

It feels like so much longer, but Johnny knows it’s only seconds before the game ends, someone that’s not he or Peter crossing the finish line and, if pressed, he wouldn’t be able to say who it even was. At some point, Peter’s thumb had started stroking along the bottom hem of his shirt, before tucking against it his bare skin. 

Johnny shudders, turns his head to drag his teeth over Peter’s jaw, before humming, “You lost,” he says, shouting out his surprise when he’s unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Again.

Blinking innocently down at him, Peter grins and Johnny’s torn between wanting to smack or kiss the smug look off his face.

“I want a rematch!” Johnny declares, scooping up his controller once more and planting himself in the armchair, a safe distance from Peter on the couch.

Peter laughs, picking his own controller back up, “Alright, I’ll give you chance to win your dignity back.”

Johnny only glares a little when Peter knocks the pillow he lobs in his direction away like it’s a pesky fly. “Hey!” He shouts when he realizes Peter’s started another round while he was distracted.

“All’s fair!” Peter chimes at him and then blows him a kiss.

Johnny hates his stupid face.

**Author's Note:**

> [come yell at me on tumblr.](http://redhoods.tumblr.com)


End file.
